Captain Souza
Statistics Reloaded= |image = |rarity = |gender = Male |type = Mercenary |features = |popularity = Low |restrictions = Vest }} |-| Classic= |image = |grade = |gender = Male |type = Mercenary |features = |popularity = Low |restrictions = Vest }} Capitão Souza, translated to "Captain Souza", is a Specialist who was first exclusive to Combat Arms Brazil. His older version is Classic Captain Souza. Overview Information on Captain Souza was leaked several weeks prior to September 15th, the date of his release during the Black Friday 2011 event. Now, Captain Souza can only be obtained through the HiSec Cases in Combat Arms NA, and can be bought in the store in Combat Arms Brazil and Europe with NX or GP( MSG1). After the Changing of the Guard Sale, Captain Souza's stats were nerfed even though he wasn't featured in the sale. Appearance Captain Souza wears a two piece all black and grey combat suit. What's different is that it is not military, as he is seen wearing a bullet-proof vest which is something that police officer's wear (which might go along with his rank). On his vest he has a walkie talkie as well as smaller pockets below it for utility items.He wears black boots and and a belt around his waist that features a holster for a handgun. He is seen with his sleeves rolled up to his elbows and has an emblem on his left arm, probably his organization or rank. Souza also wears a black beret with some sort of emblem on it, also refering to rank or organiztion. Variants Events *He was available through the Silver and Gold cases during the Silver and Gold Case Event. *He was featured in the One Day Sale on 12/28/12 for 1050 NX for 7 Days. Trivia *Capitão Souza is currently the only Operative to not have a "Codename". *He is the first Specialist/Mercenary to have his rank as part of his name. *He is the second Mercenary (and first Specialist) to wear a beret. The first was Rocco. *He is the second character in Combat Arms to be released as region-exclusive content, the first being Carlos, a base character for Korea. *Players often confuse Souza for a standard Mercenary. *Capitão Souza is skinnier than the other male Specialists, which is unusual. *According to the Brazilian website, Capitao Souza is an elite soldier respected by both the UAF and WarCorp; strange, since the two are often said to hate each other. This does not mean that he works for both sides. *As of the release of the Supply Crate MYST-Quebec , Souza now has his own mercenary custom epic weapon, Souza's Parafal. *The 8-21-13 Content Update revealed that Cpt. Souza is the older brother of Max. *He was available for sale via GP or NX during the Fireteam EXP Event on Friday, January 17th, 2014 through Tuesday, January 21st, 2014. *Souza is the fastest male Specialist, but not the fastest male character. Media Captain Souza High Resolution.png|Captain Souza in high resolution. Combat Arms Captain Souza Art.png Category:Specialist Category:Operatives Category:Male Category:Characters Category:GP